terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Frogman
"GET AWAY FROM MY KIDDIE POOL, YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" ~ Frogman claiming his territory to Toy-Toy Ninja Man & Sdrawkcab Jr. in Super Battle Bros: Rootin-Tootin Cowboy's Quest. Frogman is an amphibious mutant from the Aquaverse. He is a regular Super Battle Bros. participant & a reoccurring villain in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Frogman has light skin & brown hair, very similar to Jake Fall, with their only physical difference being that Frogman has webbed hands as a result of his mutation. His outfits vary from wearing blue to red clothing. History Frogman's true name is unknown. He comes from the Aquaverse; an alternate universe where every single planet, star, or other celestial body is contained within an ever-expanding ocean of liquid dark matter. He mutated himself in a science experiment by splicing his genetics with that of a frog. Frogman always took a liking to frogs, as evident by his name, & tamed several of them, as well as some species of fish. He ended up mutating them, as well. Following this, Frogman ended up claiming territory over a particular region on his home world. In the year 2016, Frogman considered signing up for Super Battle Bros, but wouldn't actually join the game until 2017. During that year, on October 20th, he traveled to the Terrachaoverse using his Kiddie Pool, & on the way, he made an enemy out of a West Dimensional named Rootin-Tootin Cowboy by stealing one of his revolvers. He thought it was shiny. The next day, Rootin-Tootin Cowboy,Toy-Toy Ninja Man & Sdrawkcab Jr. met at the Fall Residence & begin their search for the cowboy's missing gun. Alerting them with an alien siren, Frogman arrived in his Kiddie Pool & challenged the ninja & the Lycra Entity to a battle. Frogman proved to be a worthy opponent, as did the other two combatants. Unfortunately for him, Sdrawkcab Jr. would eventually outsmart Frogman by using one of his poisonous frogs against him, poisoning him & defeating him. Rootin-Tootin Cowboy got his gun back & the three left victorious. Frogman would get back up later & returned to the Aquaverse, where he would plan his revenge. Although, before he got the chance to actually leave, Ultraman briefly borrowed his Kiddie Pool, calling it a Space Boat, to use against Cringe Man as a weapon. He gave it back afterwards. At an unknown point in time, Dinosaur Man stole three of Frogman's fish. On February 4th, 2018, Frogman would make a comeback, this time at the Ledda Residence, where he would attend a tournament & challenge Sdrawkcab Jr. to a rematch. In his absence, Frogman learned some new tricks, & therefore became considerably more powerful than he was last year. As the battle continued, Frogman got impatient & got out his hydrochloric acid gun, which he used on Sdrawkcab Jr. Things weren't looking so good for junior, so senior had to step in & help out. Defending his son, Sdrawkcab appeared & joined in the fight. Together, the two Lycra Entities would overpower Frogman, but would both be forced to retreat after Frogman used his ultimate attack; the Sound Barrier Screech. Feeling victorious, Frogman sat at the edge of the stairs as he watched Darth Vader & Wizard Mickey duel through the hallways. Frogman eventually decided to join in, trying to utilize the Sound Barrier Screech again, this time on Vader, only to be Force Choked & pushed against the wall, knocking him out. Sometime after the Sith Lord & the magician were done fighting, Frogman regained consciousness & returned to the Aquaverse, but not without tagging in a fellow Aquaversian named Mike Gamey Gee to join the tournament. Sometimes, combatants will form teams based on their home realm, so it was natural for Frogman to have backup this time. Unfortunately, Mike lost against Corn Man. Frogman would return on August 5th, attending another tournament at the Fall Residence. His entrance was very abrupt, but he had to be quick, for he came in just in time to help out Shadow Mike Gamey Gee by firing his acid gun at Ah'n'gha'drn, who was burnt & plunged to the depths of the pool. He remained on the sidelines for a bit until he got the chance to fight his rival, Toy-Toy Ninja Man again. Darth Ignotis was also fighting Toy-Toy, & the three fought in a free-for-all. Eventually, both Frogman & Toy-Toy got fed up with Ignotis, so they briefly teamed up to try & defeat him, but Ignotis pushed them underwater with a Force Wave. They would regain consciousness minutes later, & the water was suddenly black thanks to Shadow Mike's umbrakinesis. They woke up to the sound of Vacation Man firing missiles at Ignotis, which gave Frogman the idea to breathe fire onto one of the missiles, exploding in Ignotis' face. Toy-Toy complimented his strategy, & after Vacation Man was defeated by Eggward & Ring God, they got back to fighting each other. Frogman briefly attended another tournament at the Ledda Residence on February 3rd, 2019, where he fought & lost against Toy-Toy Ninja Man. Frogman came back for the biggest Battle Bros. Tournament on August 24th at the Fall Residence, where he would fight Toy-Toy again, saying it was "just like good ol' times". Later during the tournament, Claw-Machine Man summoned a giant mechanical claw from a portal in the sky, which promoted Frogman, Toy-Toy, & Mike to all leave without haste. Currently, Frogman resides in the Aquaverse, where he rules his own personal domain. Personality Frogman is very territorial & rather vicious when encountering other people. He has little care for those who live in realms other than his, & appears to have a slight case of kleptomania. As evident by his relations with Sdrawkcab Jr, he is quite vengeful & always desires to get the last laugh. He also speaks in a shrill voice. He is known for experimenting with toxins & creating weapons as a result, showing a significant degree of intelligence on his part. As a side note, his preferred method of combat in Super Battle Bros. is RPG style. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Mutant Strength: As a Mutant, Frogman is considerably strong. Though he wasn't as much of a physical fighter in his first battle, he definitely improved in his second. He at least as strong as Sdrawkcab Jr. & has fought against Toy-Toy Ninja Man many times. * Thunderclap: By combining his strength & speed, Frogman can move his webbed hands fast enough to create a shockwave. He also uses it to deafen opponents by clapping their head. Mutant Speed: Another ability Frogman has improved on is his speed. In his second battle, he was seen evading some of Sdrawkcab Jr's attacks & even moving a bit faster than him, despite his opponent's agility. More recently, he's shown that he can even match Toy-Toy's speed. Invulnerability: Frogman is quite durable, having fought Toy-Toy Ninja Man, Sdrawkcab, & Sdrawkcab Jr. He can withstand the North Star Punch (as well as a stronger version of it), as well as taking a tackle from Jr. & getting up almost unfazed. Amphibiousness: Since he is part frog, Frogman can breathe on land & in water. This makes him an ideal Super Splash Bros. combatant. Skilled Marksmanship: Frogman has some experience with firearms, as he once used one of Rootin-Tootin Cowboy's guns in battle, as well as later being seen using his Hydrochloric Acid Blaster, never missing a shot with either of them. Piloting Skills: Frogman's Kiddie Pool is his spaceship, & he uses it to travel through dimensions. He is able to guide it like a hovercraft to go wherever he so chooses. Night Vision: Another ability shared with frogs, Frogman can see well in the dark much better than Humans. In fact, he might be capable of seeing colors in pitch black darkness. Special Powers Toxikinesis: As part frog, Frogman can manipulate poisons & toxins. He can either channel his toxins in his hands, or can use it in his weapons. However, he cannot utilize every known poison. Pyrokinesis: Frogman wields the element of fire. He utilizes 2 pyrokinetic techniques. * Fire Frog: Frogman can ignite his foes on fire by shooting a contained explosion from his hand. * Flame Breath: Frogman can expel streams of flames from his mouth. Aquakinesis: Frogman, as an Aquaversian, can manipulate the element of water to some extent. It is possible that he uses it to strengthen himself, as he would be more difficult to fight in water than on land. This is also how he can breathe underwater. Chemistry: Frogman has some knowledge in chemistry, which is how he was able to create the Hydrochloric Acid Blaster, as well as being the reason why he is the Mutant we know him as today. Creature Summon: Frogman has a special link with his pets, able to summon them whenever needed. These would include poisonous frogs & fish. Sound Barrier Screech: Frogman's signature attack is a vicious scream that he can emit that's so powerful it can break the sound barrier. However, after already using it, the next time he screeches won't be as strong. Equipment Hydrochloric Acid Blaster: Frogman built himself a green & blue gun which can shoot 4 concentrated streams of hydrochloric acid to burn his opponents. It can also shoot out acidic mist if it's low on ammo. Kiddie Pool: Alhough this is a vehicle, Frogman's saucer hovercraft has actually been used as a weapon before by Ultraman. Weaknesses Frogman may be a decent chemist & a good fighter, but his strategies are with evident flaw. For instance, he left his mutant frogs out in the open for Sdrawkcab Jr. to use against him, & he also attacked Darth Vader head-on without anticipating an immediate counterattack. As shown before, his own poison can be used to harm him, but it depends on how it's redirected at him. Trivia * In Super Battle Bros: THIS SUNDAY NIGHT, when Frogman kicks Sdrawkcab Jr. & does a taunt, he is referencing the Nintendo DSi game, Photo Dojo. This is evident by his stance & his movements in that scene. * Despite being an aquatic creature, he ironically utilizes fire-based attacks. * His "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screech is based off of the dank meme, Pepe the Frog. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Extradimensionals Category:Aquaversians Category:Mutants Category:Superhumans Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Insane Category:Male Category:Scientists Category:Rulers Category:SBB Participants